Theresa
"}} :This article is about the Miami Vice episode. For the character, see Theresa Lyons. "Theresa" is the sixteenth episode of Miami Vice's third season. It premiered on February 13, 1987, and was rerun on August 21, 1987. Summary Crockett discovers that not only is his girlfriend a drug addict, she is linked to the dealer he is investigating, jeopardizing his case against him. Plot Crockett is chatting with his girlfriend, Dr. Theresa Lyons while on stakeout for a dealer named Joey Wyatt. They start to move in, but are foiled when a nosy neighbor calls in neighborhood security. They ward the security guards off with their badges and charge into the house. One of the men attempts to flush coke down the toilet and Wyatt tries to split with the money, but are both caught. An approaching helicopter with 100 keys of cocaine is waved off by one of Wyatt's men and dumps its load in the ocean. Crockett and Theresa spend some quality time on the St. Vitus Dance before she goes on shift at the hospital, where she is privately confronted by Rudy Ramos. He gives Theresa drugs in exchange for the address of an evidence locker, threatening to expose her if she doesn't cooperate. Crockett testifies at Wyatt's prelim and the judge orders Wyatt held without bond. Leaving court, Tubbs notices Ramos conversing with Wyatt, and finds they share the same attorney, though Ramos doesn't pay nearly as much as Wyatt does in fees. Crockett shows the engagement ring he bought Theresa, and plans to pop the question that night. Tubbs receives a call from a Property warehouse requesting that Crockett stop by to sign in one of Wyatt's tapes. Meanwhile, a van shows up at Property; the men inside kill the officers at the gate and blow up the warehouse, killing three more officers inside. Crockett arrives in time to witness the explosion. Crockett laments not being able to pop the question as he planned due to the incident. Meanwhile, Theresa injects herself with pain-killers before another emergency case comes into the ER. With the destruction of the Property warehouse, several cases are down the drain, including Wyatt's, and District Attorney Gordon Martinez is concerned Wyatt is going to walk. Castillo indicates all lead investigators (including Crockett) who had evidence at the warehouse face suspension until the leak is isolated. Tubbs finds a copy of Crockett's case file on the clipboard at the guard station, which must have been used as a ruse to get inside. Realizing no one had access to his files except Theresa, Crockett confronts her at the hospital. When Crockett demands to know why, Theresa admits she had become addicted to Dilaudid since her back surgery a couple of years ago -- she gets it off the street after warnings of license revocation from the Medical Board for taking it from the hospital's supplies. She didn't want to tell Crockett because he would have to arrest her (which would cause the Board to revoke her license), but she had no idea that Ramos was connected to Wyatt. Crockett desperately wants to help and embraces her. IAD suspends Crockett with pay while Martinez' investigation continues. Crockett goes to a treatment center and speaks to Dr. Chaney, who prepares Crockett for how rough Theresa's life is going to be now, and warns that if she loses her license she will blame Crockett, because he busted her. Crockett says he is prepared to sacrifice his Vice career to take care of Theresa, but Chaney says even that may not be enough. Tubbs chases down Ramos and holds his head in a toilet until Ramos admits that he took Crockett's case file but had nothing to do with the explosion; he gave the file to a man named Arzola. Switek and Tubbs find him at a hotel, but Arzola begins shooting and escapes in a car, with Switek and Tubbs in pursuit. Crockett (called in by Trudy) intercepts Arzola, willing to cut a deal, but Arzola shoots at him and runs off - right into the path of an oncoming car, which runs him over. Theresa speaks with Martinez about setting up Wyatt by offering a surveillance tape (that "survived the blast") for a pound of heroin. Crockett arrives and is furious with Martinez, who assures him Theresa will be protected and probably get off with probation. Crockett says no one in the department can help her with maintaining her license; Martinez reminds Crockett IAD hasn't begun to really crank it up and if he refuses to let Theresa cooperate everyone will want to see him fry. Crockett comes up with a counter-proposal -- let him take Wyatt the tape, as he is now a bad cop looking to deal. Martinez is OK with it if IAD is. An indignant Theresa and Crockett talk, and Crockett lets her know how important it is to him that she get better. Switek makes a bogus tape by splicing together old depositions from Wyatt's previous trials. IAD meets with Crockett and Martinez and reluctantly agrees to the plan. However, he leaves it in Castillo's hands, and threatens that if the deal fails IAD will go after him as well. The meet is set with Wyatt, but just as he leaves Crockett gets a call from Dr. Chaney; Theresa got a call from the Medical Board, presumably revoking her license, and abruptly left the treatment center. Tubbs promises to find her while Crockett goes to see Wyatt. During the meet, Tubbs finds Theresa OD'd in a car and rushes her to the hospital. Wyatt admits to paying Arzola $100K to blow up the warehouse, and tells Crockett he'll go on Wyatt's payroll if he wants to sell his tape. Crockett, enraged, swats Wyatt's goons aside and brutally beats him until Switek pulls him away; Castillo lets him know about Theresa, who eventually pulls through. Wyatt is again denied bond at his hearing. Crockett wants Theresa to attend a special program in Hartford to clean up addicted doctors. Theresa, at first thinking Crockett wants to break it off with her, begs to stay with him, but Crockett insists, because he loves her and wants her to recover. Crockett returns to stakeout duty, all the while staring at the ring he didn't give Theresa. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Helena Bonham Carter as Dr. Theresa Lyons *Calvin Levels as Rudy Ramos *Michele Shay as Dr. Chaney *Zach Grenier as IAD Officer *Timmy Cappello as Arzola *Richard Chaves as D.A. Gordon Martinez Co-Starring *Brad Dourif as Joey Wyatt *Susan Bogusky as Woman Uncredited *Frank Logan as Judge Notes * Helena Bonham Carter was only 20 years old when this episode was made, far too young to be a real doctor. Don Johnson was 37 when this episode was filmed. * Once again, this episode features one of the leading duo becoming involved in a romantic relationship with a woman linked to the case that inevitably ends in heartbreak by the end of the episode, a recurring plot point in the series. In this case, it is Crockett finding out that his girlfriend Theresa is a junkie who has betrayed him to the very dealer he is chasing. * This episode contains possibly the best shot of the Pantera stunt car used to double Crockett's Testarossa in the series, when Crockett pulls up to the gate of the evidence storage warehouse as the escape car departs just before the detonation. Note the different rims, lack of badging, higher ride height, lack of ground effects body work (the black strip below the doors on the real Ferrari) and front air dam, as well as the more angular side window frame, front windshield and smaller, rounder headrests. * An uncredited Frank Logan, as the judge overseeing Wyatt's bail hearings, would again play a judge in season 4's "Hell Hath No Fury...". Given that his character is never explicitly named in "Theresa", it is possible he is meant to be the same individual in both instances. * Michele Shay would later play South Beach Detective Montana Stone in "Badge of Dishonor". She is also one of several Miami Vice guest stars to appear in Michael Mann's 1986 film Manhunter, alongside Garcelle Beauvais (from "The Maze"), Bill Cwikowski (from "No Exit"), Chris Elliott (from "Down for the Count (Part II)"), Dennis Farina (from "One Eyed Jack", "Lombard" and "World of Trouble"), Kim Griest (from "Nobody Lives Forever"), Bill Smitrovich (from "Brother's Keeper" and "The Prodigal Son") and Jim Zubiena (from "Calderone's Return (Part I)"). Miami Vice regular Michael Talbott also had a small role in the film, although his single scene was deleted from the theatrical cut of the movie. * Two luxury Art Deco hotels are featured in the scene where Switek and Tubbs find and chase Arzola, the Carlyle (where Crockett and Eddie Rivera are standing in front of in the pilot episode "Brother's Keeper"), and the Cardozo Hotel. Goofs * During the Arzola chase scene, Arzola's gun switches back and forth between a Colt 1911 and a Browning Hi-Power, indicating shots from two different takes of the scene were edited together for the final version. * In the climactic fight scene, Wyatts' stunt double is clearly seen when Crockett throws him over the chair. Not only are his face and hair obviously different, an elbow pad can be seen protruding. It is then absent when Crockett is punching Wyatt in the face. Production Notes * Working Title: "Sarita" * Filmed: December 11, 1986 - December 19, 1986 * Production Code: 62024 * Production Order: 61 Filming Locations * Under Miami Avenue Bridge (Evidence warehouse) * The Carlyle, 1250 Ocean Drive, Miami Beach (Tubbs/Crockett chase Arzola) * Surfside Treatment Center, North Miami Beach (Rehab clinic where Theresa is referred) * East end Hibiscus Island (Wyatt's house) Music *"Jewel" by Propaganda (opening with raid on Wyatt's home) *"Wasteland" by The Mission UK (Switek and Tubbs chase Arzola in car) Jan Hammer Music *"Theresa" (Evidence warehouse explosion, Theresa doing drugs, Crockett confronts Theresa about his case file being found at the crime scene) Quotes *"When Caroline and I got married, we went for the plain gold band... she deserved better!" -- Crockett *"Ramos: I want my lawyer!" "Tubbs: Find him in there! (the toilet)" Category:Season 3 episodes